Con el Innombrable en casa
by BlauerDrache
Summary: Rose ha tenido la que Ron considera que es la peor idea de la historia: traer un día a su novio a casa en vacaciones. Por si eso no fuera suficientemente horrible, las cosas aún pueden empeorar. Porque el chico en cuestión tiene un apellido innombrable en su casa: Malfoy.
1. Con el Innombrable en casa

_Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

El Innombrable había llegado a la casa poco antes de la hora de comer. Para ser exactos, a las once, cuarenta y cinco minutos y cincuenta y dos segundos, según marcaba el reloj de encima de la chimenea.

Ron Weasley, apostado en la ventana de la sala de estar y ocultándose de la calle gracias a las cortinas, había visto aparecer el inconfundible Autobús Noctámbulo y frenar en seco frente a la entrada de su casa. Poco después, el Innombrable se bajaba del vehículo, con un aspecto más bien mareado. "O tal vez tiene esa cara todo el tiempo" se dijo mentalmente Ron, con disgusto. ¿Es que acaso él le había enseñado a su hija a tener tan mal gusto con los chicos? No, obviamente no. Él solo le había hablado de valientes luchadores en la guerra contra Voldemort, y de impresionantes jugadores de Quidditch. Nunca había mencionado que una serpiente sangre pura fuera una posible buena elección como novio. ¡Por Merlín! ¿En qué estaría pensando Rose al aceptar salir con aquel chico? Su hija era inteligente, de eso no había duda, por algo había acabado en Ravenclaw. Pero a Ron no se le ocurría ninguna razón lógica para que su hija hubiera cometido tal error.

Entretanto, el muchacho había recorrido el camino de piedras que llevaba hasta la puerta de la casa y llamado al timbre. Rose había bajado las escaleras corriendo y se había apresurado a abrirle, soltando una exclamación de alegría. Ron sintió como si tuviera un dragón en el estómago mientras avanzaba como un autómata a través de la sala hasta el recibidor. Si se encontraba al maldito Innombrable besando a su adorable e inocente hija, no podrían acusarle de no tener razones si decidía matarle en el acto.

Pero para su desgracia y alivio al mismo tiempo, no se estaban besando. Rose se encontraba colgada del cuello del chico, abrazados mientras ambos reían. Ron aprovechó para observar bien al Innombrable por primera vez. Cabello rubio, ojos grises, rasgos afilados, pálido, alto y delgado. Una maldita copia de su padre estaba en el mismísimo recibidor de su casa.

—¡Oh, ya has llegado!—Hermione acababa de salir de la cocina y se reunía con los demás en el recibidor, observando expectante al recién llegado. Todavía llevaba el delantal puesto.

Rose y el Innombrable se separaron, ambos un poco sonrojados.

—Mamá, te presento a Scorpius—murmuró Rose, poniéndose roja rápidamente.

¡Oh, vaya! Rose estaba pasando vergüenza. Debería haberlo pensado antes de traer al Innombrable a su casa. ¿No había dicho él ya incontables veces que iba a ser un infierno? Había avisado con tiempo y no había sido su culpa que nadie en la familia le hubiera prestado atención. Como a Rose se le ocurriera quejarse después de lo que podría suceder ese día, iba a soltarle un sermón que ni los de Hermione cuando llegaban tarde a comer.

—Es un placer conocerla, señora Weasley—dijo inmediatamente el Innombrable, adelantándose y tendiéndole una mano a Hermione.

—Te aseguro que el placer es mío, Scorpius—le sonrió Hermione, estrechándole la mano. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo él era capaz de ver el terrible error en todo aquello?—Y llámame Hermione, por favor.

Entonces todos se giraron hacia él, plantado en el marco de la puerta de la sala de estar, sumido en un silencio imperturbable.

—Señor Weasley, soy Scorpius Malfoy. Encantado de conocerle—habló el Innombrable, con un valor que Ron no habría imaginado que tenía, tendiéndole la mano.

—Malfoy—respondió secamente Ron.

—Papá…—le recriminó Rose, y Hermione frunció el ceño.

Ron suspiró, resignado, y le estrechó la mano al chico, apretando un poco más de lo necesario. Hermione sonrió satisfecha.

—¿Por qué no le enseñas la casa a Scorpius, Rose?—dijo Hermione, una vez finalizadas las presentaciones—Y asegúrate de que tu hermano esté despierto, cosa que sinceramente dudo. Yo ya estoy terminando con la comida.

Rose asintió con la cabeza, y arrastró rápidamente al Innombrable escaleras arriba.

—Y tú, ven a ayudarme en la cocina.

Ron siguió a Hermione dócilmente fuera del recibidor, hacia un lugar que todavía no estaba manchado por la presencia de aquel desagradable ser. Empezó a sacar cubiertos, manteles y demás mientras su esposa terminaba de cocinar. Se escucharon portazos y risas en el piso superior, y Ron apretó con fuerza los puños.

—Ron, ya lo hemos hablado—empezó Hermione suavemente, pero con un tono que no admitía réplica—. Pero te lo volveré a repetir, porque quiero que lo tengas claro. Necesito que hoy te comportes como un adulto razonable, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ese sucio Malfoy está pervirtiendo a nuestra hija—replicó Ron.

Hermione se giró hacia él, frunciendo peligrosamente el ceño.

—Primero de todo, Scorpius es un chico inteligente, amable y educado. Y segundo, Rose es suficientemente madura y responsable como para saber qué está haciendo con su vida—como vio que Ron seguía refunfuñando, añadió—. Y si no quieres hacerlo por el chico, al menos hazlo por Rose. Para ella es importante, ¿entendido?

Ron acabó asintiendo a regañadientes, pero Hermione tenía razón, al menos en parte. Rose estaba ilusionada con que todo fuera bien ese día, y él iba a hacer lo posible por complacerla. Aunque para eso tuviera que tolerar la presencia de aquel molesto insecto en su casa.

En aquel momento entró Hugo por la puerta de la cocina, todavía pasándose la camiseta por el cuello, y Hermione pasó a centrarse en él:

—¿Te parece a ti que estas son horas de despertarse?

—Buenos días a ti también, mami. Hola, papá—saludó Hugo, sin prestar más atención de lo normal a las riñas—. ¿Cuánto hace que ha llegado Scorpius?

—Apenas cinco minutos. La comida ya casi está lista—informó Hermione, y Hugo se acercó a olfatear la enorme fuente de macarrones.

A pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, Hermione seguía sin ser una buena cocinera, para su propio disgusto, pero sí que había sido capaz de perfeccionar unos pocos platos. Y los macarrones eran su especialidad.

Entonces su hijo se fijó en la mueca de disgusto en la cara de Ron, y se echó a reír.

—Vaya, creo que esto va a ser divertido—dijo finalmente—. Papá, ¿te ayudo a poner la mesa?

Ron aceptó finalmente la ayuda de su hijo, y entre los dos colocaron a lo _muggle_ todo encima de la mesa (a excepción del mantel, que siempre les quedaba torcido y se ayudaban de algo de magia). Cuando ya estaban terminando, aparecieron Rose y el Innombrable, finalizando su recorrido por la casa.

—…y aquí está el comedor. No es muy grande, porque cuando somos muchos siempre vamos a la madriguera. ¿Necesitáis algo de ayuda?—ante la negativa de Hugo, Rose prosiguió—Y por último, tenemos el jardín trasero. Vamos, te gustará.

Ambos salieron del comedor, y esta vez Hugo contuvo las risas ante la cara roja de su padre.

Pocos minutos después, estaban los cinco sentados en la mesa, sumidos en un silencio sepulcral mientras se servían los platos. Ron se sentaba en el extremo, con su mujer y su hija a derecha e izquierda respectivamente; Hugo estaba al otro lado de Hermione, enfrente del Innombrable. Cuando todos estuvieron servidos y hubieron tragado el primer bocado, Hermione inició la conversación:

—¿Qué tal estás pasando las vacaciones, Scorpius?

—Muy bien, señora Weasley—respondió velozmente el muchacho, con algo de ansiedad—. No tengo mucho que hacer, de modo que son algo aburridas, pero tengo un montón de libros por leer y deberes que hacer.

Rose le sonrió con confianza al Innombrable, como hubiera superado una prueba importante, pero Ron frunció el ceño. Las palabras del chico habían sonado…

—Exactamente lo mismo dice Rosie—Hugo cortó sus pensamientos—. Lleva todas las vacaciones con un libro delante de la nariz.

—Pues tú también deberías hacerlo, porque en casi un mes de vacaciones no has tocado ni uno—replicó Rose.

—Tranquilizaos, chicos—intervino Hermione, apresurándose a poner paz—. Y Hugo, tu hermana tiene razón en esto. Después en la madriguera te quejarás de que tienes que trabajar cuando hasta ahora no has hecho nada. Entonces, Scorpius, tengo entendido que te va bien en las clases, ¿no?

—Eso intento, aunque por supuesto, no tan bien como a Rose.

Rose se sonrojó inmediatamente y golpeó ligeramente al chico en el brazo.

—Eso es porque no eres tan inteligente como Rose—intervino con voz grave Ron, por primera vez en toda la conversación.

—Eso está por descontado, señor Weasley, Rose es la más inteligente de nuestro curso—respondió rápidamente el Innombrable, ganándose otro golpe de la chica—. Pero además, los entrenamientos de Quidditch me quitan bastante tiempo.

—¿Así que juegas a Quidditch?—preguntó Hermione, haciéndose la interesada.

—Sí, soy cazador desde cuarto…

—Pero como si no jugara, porque es terriblemente malo—comentó Hugo.

—No es terriblemente malo—saltó Rose—. Solo que Ravenclaw no ha tenido muy buen equipo en los últimos años…

Un momento, ahí había una pieza que no encajaba en el rompecabezas.

—¿Juegas para Ravenclaw?—preguntó Ron, con voz de ultratumba, y el chico le miró, desconcertado.

—Sí, señor Weasley. Soy Ravenclaw. Pensé que ya lo sabía, pero tal vez debería haberlo aclarado al llegar…

Pero Ron dejó de escucharle, porque había recordado un hecho que le hizo lamentarse.

—Si tú me contaste que Gryffindor no ganó—empezó Ron, señalando a Hugo—, y resulta que Ravenclaw vuelve a tener un mal esquipo…—emitió un quejido que sorprendió a los tres jóvenes—¿Cuántos años hacía que Slytherin no ganaba la Copa de Quidditch?

Los tres cruzaron una mirada desconcertada durante un instante, para a continuación romper a reír a carcajadas, y Ron se extrañó. ¿Qué demonios tenía de gracioso que Slytherin hubiera ganado la Copa, después de todo lo que se había esforzado él años atrás para evitarlo?

—Papá…—Rose fue la primera que se recuperó del ataque de risa, ante una sorprendida Hermione y un desconcertado Ron, mientras los dos chicos seguían riendo—Creo que te olvidas de que en Hogwarts hay cuatro casas, y no solo tres.

—Pero…

—Fue Hufflepuff quien ganó la Copa, papá—continuó Hugo, sujetándose aún el estómago con los brazos—. Después de cincuenta y dos años, por cierto. Estaban eufóricos.

—Pero Hufflepuff nunca…

—Tienen un bateador nuevo, impresionante. Va para estrella mundial antes de acabar el colegio—informó Rose.

—Pero debe ser un gorila sin cerebro pero con fuerza…

—Al contrario, lo conozco bien. Se llama Cadwallader y va a mi curso, empezará quinto en septiembre. Fuera del campo es muy amable y educado, pero dentro, donde pone el ojo pone la bludger. Basta con que te diga que en el partido contra Slytherin, los derribó a todos de la escoba en menos de veinte minutos. Y al acabar el partido, se disculpó con todos los jugadores—explicó Hugo.

Ron se quedó un rato en silencio, rumiando la nueva información. ¡Quién lo iba a creer, Hufflepuff ganando la Copa!

—¿De qué equipo eres?—le preguntó finalmente al Innombrable, que había vuelto a comer en silencio.

—Siempre he sido de los Monstrose Magpies—y le dirigió una nerviosa mirada a Rose antes de añadir—, pero considero que últimamente los Chudley Cannons han tenido una buena progresión.

Ron se puso rojo inmediatamente, sabiendo que Rose seguro le habría dicho que mencionara su equipo. Hugo no tardó en volver a reír escandalosamente. Se lo estaba pasando tan bien como él mismo había pronosticado.

—Tienes que reconocer que Scorpius tiene razón—consiguió decir Hugo, con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando hubo superado su ataque de risa—. Los Cannons han tenido una fantástica _progresión_. ¡Llevan tres años sin quedar últimos!

—Gracias por el apoyo, Weasley—dijo irónicamente el Innombrable de repente.

—De nada, Malfoy. Gracias a ti, este está siendo el mejor día en lo que llevamos de verano—replicó Hugo. Y a continuación y para asombro de los adultos, ambos chicos chocaron la mano.

¿Pero qué demonios era eso? ¿Acaso ahora también Hugo lo había abandonado en su heroica lucha contra la injusticia? Cierto era que en ningún momento se había posicionado a su favor, pero era algo de esperar. ¡Por Merlín, él era su padre, debería estar de acuerdo con él en que Malfoy no era un chico adecuado para su niña, y no estar riéndose con el Innombrable!

—No sabía que vosotros dos fuerais amigos—comentó Hermione, haciéndose eco de sus pensamientos.

—Amigos es un bonito eufemismo, mamá—replicó Hugo, dándole algunas esperanzas a Ron de que lo estuviera soñando todo.

—En efecto, señora Weasley. Yo mantengo la teoría de que Hugo finge que le caigo bien para controlar de cerca que no le haga daño a Rose y así poder asesinarme rápidamente si fuera tan estúpido como para hacerlo.

—Teniendo en cuenta que podría encargarme de ti yo sola sin ayuda de Hugo, creo que esa teoría no se sostiene—intervino entonces Rose. Y los tres prorrumpieron en carcajadas de nuevo, derrumbando definitivamente las pobres esperanzas de Ron.

Era oficial ya, tenía que admitirlo. Se había quedado sin hijos. A los dos les había sorbido el cerebro un _torposoplo_ o cualquier otra criatura en la que nadie creyese. La próxima vez que viera a Luna tenía que preguntarle cuál de todas aquellas criaturas de nombre extraño habría podido ser.

—Desde que Scorpius me ayudó a buscar información para una redacción de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cuando Rose me había dicho que "ya era suficientemente maduro y responsable como para trabajar por mí mismo" nos llevamos bastante bien. Excepto cuando hay un partido de Quidditch cerca…

—Te vuelves insoportable cuando se acerca el Quidditch.

—No más que tú.

—No se puede estar cerca de ninguno de los dos cuando hay un partido cerca—zanjó Rose.

—Ya entiendo… Y por cierto, ¿dais las mismas optativas?

—Bueno, vamos juntos en Aritmancia, pero en lugar de Runas Antiguas, yo doy Estudios Muggles. Por cierto, tienen una televisión fascinante, no creía que fueran tan grandes.

¡Oh, venga ya! ¿Un Malfoy en Estudios Muggles y apreciando su televisor? ¿Pero en qué retorcido mundo paralelo había ido a parar, por Merlín, Morgana y los cuatro fundadores?

La comida siguió avanzando con una distendida charla, y para cuando terminaron con el postre, Ron estaba totalmente desesperado. Por mucho que se esforzara para buscarlas, el Innombrable no le daba razones para enfadarse con él y echarle de su casa (no sin antes practicar unas cuantas maldiciones). El chico había comentado qué objetos muggles le parecían más interesantes, y Hermione había estado encantada de proporcionarle más información, más aún después de que el muchacho alabara su trabajo y demostrara estar atento a la nueva ley que estaba proponiendo. También había demostrado su admiración por su trabajo como auror, pero Ron no le había dado muchas oportunidades para explayarse. Y cuando quedó claro lo bien que se conocían su hija y el Innombrable (seguían el hilo de sus reflexiones antes de decirlas en voz alta de una manera que le recordó escalofriantemente a Fred y George), y la buena relación entre él y Hugo, también explicaron que era amigo de Albus: desde que el Gryffindor compartía, además de algunas asignaturas comunes con ellos, la optativa de Aritmancia (su sobrino y mejor amigo de su hija se había apuntado a la asignatura para pasar más tiempo con ella, pese a que le costaba horrores estar al día), la relación entre ambos chicos era, por lo visto, estupenda (incluso incluyendo las amenazas de muerte por parte de Albus si el Innombrable se atrevía a hacerle algo a Rose. ¡Gracias a Merlín, al menos alguien tenía una mínima parte de sentido común!).

Nada. No encontraba nada que usar en su contra. Demonios, ahora que se fijaba mejor, ni siquiera era tan pálido como el hurón saltador: su piel tenía algo más de color, al menos debía pasar algún tiempo al sol. Sus ojos no eran tan grises, tenían un ligero rastro de azul. Su pelo no era tan antinaturalmente rubio, era algo más oscuro, y le caía sin control sobre la frente. Incluso sus facciones eran menos puntiagudas. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Acaso ahora incluso la teoría del obsceno parecido con Malfoy padre iba a abandonarle?

Terminaron de comer y se trasladaron al salón mientras se lavaban los platos para ver las noticias muggles. Malfoy se mostró particularmente interesado en las noticias deportivas, especialmente en el fútbol y la Eurocopa que había terminado apenas unos días atrás, y Rose y Hugo le explicaron todo y más de lo que quería saber. Cuando terminaron, Rose se levantó y anunció que iba a enseñarle el pueblo al chico, y de paso saludarían a Albus, que vivía en la acera de enfrente, cinco casas más allá. Y sin más, salieron de la casa y se perdieron por las soleadas calles de Godric's Hollow durante más de una hora.

Durante ese tiempo, Ron jugó al ajedrez contra Hugo, mientras Hermione leía sentada en el sofá a su lado. Cuando su hijo se dio cuenta de que cada vez que se oía un ruido en el exterior, Ron se ponía automáticamente alerta y visiblemente nervioso, no desaprovechó la oportunidad de reír descaradamente de nuevo y, ya que estaba, ganar a su padre en una partida épica.

—Ya hemos vuelto—anunció Rose lo que le pareció una eternidad después—. Albus dice que se pasará más tarde.

Los dos jóvenes cruzaron la casa hacia el jardín trasero, y Hugo no tardó en seguirles. Entonces Ron dejó pasar un tiempo prudencial, fingiendo que buscaba en el televisor alguna película _muggle_ que valiera la pena ver, hasta que se levantó del sofá murmurando algo ininteligible para subir al primer piso y observar desde allí qué hacían sus hijos a solas con el Innombrable.

Tampoco en ese rato pudo encontrar razones para detestar a Malfoy. Rose estaba en una de las tumbonas, leyendo uno de sus libros, mientras observaba de vez en cuando a los chicos y reía de los pobres avances de Malfoy: Hugo le estaba enseñando a jugar al baloncesto, que después de todo, era el deporte que tanto él como Rose habían practicado en el colegio de niños, antes de ir a Hogwarts. Cuando se hartaron de las risas de Rose, Hugo no dudó ni un instante en empaparla de agua con la manguera, aunque ella tampoco dudó antes de devolvérselo convocando un poderoso _Aguamenti_ que dejó completamente mojados a ambos chicos en cuestión de segundos. A continuación, los tres iniciaron una frenética guerra de agua por todo el jardín; Hugo, siendo menor de edad, se apoderó de la manguera, mientras que los dos mayores se armaron con sus varitas.

En medio de aquella situación los encontró Albus, a quien Ron no había oído llegar: su sobrino se sorprendió ante la inesperada ducha que le recibió en el jardín, pero no tardó en unirse a la pelea.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Ron?—la voz de Hermione tras él le sacó de su estado contemplativo de repente. Se giró con expresión inocente.

—Nada. Admirando el buen día que hace—aseguró.

—Ya, claro—Hermione se situó a su lado y miró por la ventana. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al ver la escena en el jardín—. Oh, míralos. Parece que tengan ocho años.

—Eso mismo estaba pensando—se apresuró a decir Ron.

Hermione le miró con incredulidad, como si no pudiera creer que estuviera mintiendo.

—Ronald, ya ha demostrado suficiente que es buen chico…

—No es tan malo como esperaba—terminó aceptando Ron a regañadientes. Le había costado horrores vocalizar bien esa frase—. Pero como al muy cretino se le ocurra hacérselo pasar mal a Rosie por cualquier cosa…

—Ella misma se encargará de él, y si no lo consideran suficiente, tu hijo y tu sobrino se harán cargo—le cortó su mujer—. Deja de pensar en eso, Ron. Scorpius es un chico encantador, y él y Rose son felices juntos.

Ron se quedó un rato en silencio, mirando a través de la ventana. ¿Eran felices esos dos chicos, que ahora mismo se defendían de los otros dos escudándose tras uno de los árboles del jardín? Sí, sin duda lo parecían. Y si su niña era feliz, él iba a estar bien con eso. Solo tenía una queja: ¿por qué demonios Rose tenía que haber encontrado la felicidad al lado de un Malfoy? ¡Como si no hubiera millones de chicos disponibles con otro apellido!

Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Hermione escaleras abajo de nuevo. Cuando se acomodaron en la sala de estar, no tardó en aparecer Hugo, dejando un rastro de agua por donde pasaba, y ganándose los regaños de su madre. Hugo aguantó con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir el torrente de palabras, para finalmente pedir perdón y explicar que si le secaban, podría ir a ver a Lily. Hermione agitó su varita con un gesto de impaciencia, y su hijo lo agradeció con un beso en la mejilla antes de salir disparado de la casa.

—Tu hijo es un desastre—se lamentó Hermione, levantándose para secar el reguero de agua que Hugo había dejado por toda la casa.

—También es tu hijo.

—Pero es tuyo cuando se comporta de esta manera. Yo nunca actué así.

—Claro, porque si yo de joven hubiera hecho lo que él ahora, mi madre no me hubiera dejado el resto del día secándome en el patio de la madriguera—replicó Ron, haciendo que Hermione sonriera.

Lo que quedaba de tarde la pasaron tranquilos, sin preocuparse de qué hacían los chicos en el jardín. Solo cuando la hora de la cena empezó a acercarse Ron se fue en búsqueda de los jóvenes. Los sábados por la noche eran los días en los que le tocaba a él hacerse cargo de la cocina (o al menos intentarlo), y debía saber si Albus iba a quedarse a cenar, o—Merlín no lo quisiera—tal vez Malfoy. Cuando abrió la puerta que daba al jardín, se los encontró a los tres, completamente secos, estirados sobre el césped y charlando con calma. Malfoy pasaba un brazo por la cintura de Rose, y a su lado, Albus tenía los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados. Ron tuvo que contener un escalofrío, porque si no fuera por el color de pelo de la pareja, la imagen sería demasiado similar a tantas otras que protagonizaron Harry, Hermione y él casi veinte años atrás, cuando ellos compraron la casa.

—¿Vais a quedaros a cenar?—preguntó, sobresaltando a los chicos.

—No, gracias, tío Ron. Mamá ya tenía la cena preparada—negó Albus rápidamente, que sabía que si había algún día que definitivamente no era buena idea quedarse a cenar en casa de sus tíos, era el sábado por la noche.

—Yo me iré dentro de poco—respondió Malfoy.

—¿Seguro que no podemos ir a cenar a casa de Albus, papá?

Ron la miró, haciéndose el ofendido, y negó mientras volvía al interior de la casa. Ahora no solo nadie apreciaba sus teorías sobre lo terrible del noviazgo entre su hija y Malfoy, sino que tampoco valoraban su—de acuerdo, bastante inexistente—talento culinario.

Ya casi estaba terminando su experimento en la cocina (que tenía, de hecho, una pinta bastante buena. Al menos parecía comestible), cuando oyó entrar a los chicos. Albus se apresuró a despedirse, no sin quedar más tarde con Rose. Él acabó de apagar el fuego y ponerlo todo en un lugar seguro antes de dirigirse al recibidor, donde Hermione y Rose ya se despedían del chico.

—…un placer tenerte con nosotros. Me aseguraré de que Rose te cuente todas las novedades con respecto a la ley que estamos sacando—hablaba Hermione.

Entonces él apareció en el marco de la puerta, asegurándose de mantener la expresión más dura y fría que le fuera posible.

—Ha sido un placer, Malfoy—oh, eso había sido horrible. No podía creer que esas palabras salieran de su boca. Lo hacía por Rose—. Estaremos encantados de tenerte otro día aquí.

Ya estaba. Lo había hecho. Con aquella frase estelar se había ganado la entrada en el cielo, el paraíso o cualquier otra vida feliz tras la muerte, además de que se lo podrían compensar con unas tres Ligas ganadas por los Chudley Cannons, un aumento generoso de sueldo y vacaciones y una Copa del Mundo para Inglaterra. Y se estaba quedando corto.

Hermione se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta, al igual que Malfoy, pero la gran sonrisa de Rose fue la mejor recompensa a aquel larguísimo día.

—Muchas gracias, señores Weasley. Ha sido genial pasar el día aquí.

Cruzaron unas pocas palabras más de despedida, y Rose acompañó a Malfoy hasta la acera, donde se subiría al Autobús Noctámbulo de nuevo. Ron apartó la mirada y cerró la puerta. Si veía la despedida, arruinaría con un merecido asesinato todo el esfuerzo que le había costado contenerse durante el día.

Hermione le besó dulcemente cuando se encontraron en la cocina.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Ron—le aseguró—. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Al fin y al cabo, no había sido tan malo. Al menos, podría haber sido mucho peor. Malfoy podría haber sido un tipo realmente insoportable, y él habría acabado el día encerrado en Azkaban. Pero no había sido así. Aunque no era ni de lejos digno para merecer a su hija, como mínimo era un chico tolerable. Aún y así, el día que Rose y él rompieran iba a ser el más feliz de su vida.

Lo único que Ron no sabía era que ese día no iba a llegar jamás.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos y gracias por leer!_

_Hasta aquí mi primer intento de Rose/Scorpius. Una escena muy típica, lo sé, la de Scorpius visitando a la familia Weasley, pero no he podido resistirme a mostrar cómo veo yo a los chicos, o al menos, cómo imagino que Ron los ve. El pobre Ron, que a parte de ser muy melodramático y pesimista frente a la situación, no entiende por qué nadie a su alrededor concede la menor importancia a lo que él cree es lo peor que le podría ocurrir._

_Bien, pues esto es todo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Se agradecen críticas, comentarios, dudas o lo que sea que quieras decir: ¡en definitiva, cualquier review!_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	2. 7 años después

_Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

Si alguien le hubiera dicho el primer día que Scorpius Malfoy fue a comer a su casa que siete años más tarde estaría en las gradas de un estadio de Quidditch contemplando el partido de los Magpies contra los Cannons con Él a su lado, Ron Weasley se habría reído muy alto. Y durante mucho rato. Y pasados unos minutos, le habría puesto una mano en el hombro a aquel loco y le habría comentado amigablemente que antes de hacer eso, se iría a vivir al Bosque Prohibido con los familiares de Aragog.

Aún y así, allí estaban aquella tarde de sábado. Ron vestido con su equipación completa de seguidor de los Chuddley Cannons, y Él vestido casi a la manera muggle, a excepción de una bufanda que cambiaba de color para animar al equipo que marcara un gol; por eso, la mayor parte del tiempo era del color blanco y negro de los Monstrose Magpies, y solo en unas pocas ocasiones se había teñido de brillante naranja.

A pesar de que los Cannons iban perdiendo ya por 120 a 30, Ron no dejaba de animar como un loco a su equipo. Él era más discreto, pero también gritaba de alegría cada vez que los Magpies marcaban. Y aplaudía cuando lo hacían los Cannons.

Por Merlín, Ron nunca se habría imaginado que habría terminado yendo a ver los partidos con Él. Durante muchos años había ido con Harry, cuando sus trabajos se lo permitían, o con Ginny, que gracias a su trabajo tenía siempre los mejores asientos. Pero cuando sus hijos empezaron a salir de Hogwarts, comenzaron a acudir con ellos a los partidos. Rose, Hugo o ambos solían acompañarle. Pero cuando estos empezaron a centrarse en sus trabajos (sí, Hugo también se centró en su trabajo. Al final había sacado más de Hermione de lo que parecía), dejaron de tener tanto tiempo disponible para el Quidditch. Y aunque Él también estaba avanzando en su propio trabajo, no era tan obsesivo como sus propios hijos. De modo que, aunque con ciertas reticencias por parte de Ron al principio, Él empezó a acompañarle a los partidos. Hugo o Rose también iban de vez en cuando, y en las grandes ocasiones, como los partidos del Puddlemere United contra las Arpías de Holyhead, solían juntarse con los Potter. Pero la mayoría de las veces eran ellos dos. Y a pesar de que Ron nunca lo admitiría, resultó no estar demasiado mal. El tipo sabía de Quidditch, hacía comentarios adecuados y sabía respetar su estado de ánimo parecido al luto cada vez que los Cannons hacían un partido desastroso (lo que, dicho sea de paso, solía ser cada partido).

—Señor Weasley, quería hablarle de una cosa—dijo de repente Él.

Los Cannons acababan de marcar, y ya sólo les sacaban ochenta puntos de ventaja. Ron acababa de soltar un grito de euforia, y estuvo descolocado unos cuantos segundos antes de entender que no había dicho nada relacionado con Quidditch.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué querías?—respondió finalmente, fingiendo indiferencia.

Nunca le llamaba por su feo nombre. Menos por su horrible apellido. Hermione le había mirado con mala cara durante años cada vez que se refería al chico como el Innombrable, de modo que había concluido que la mejor manera de hablar de Él era eludir su nombre. O cuando quería mencionarle, Tú o Él eran buenos recursos.

Así que Él soltó a bocajarro:

—Quería pedir su permiso para pedirle a Rose que se case conmigo.

Tenía la mente totalmente en blanco. Los sonidos le llegaban atenuados, como si estuvieran a miles de quilómetros bajo el agua. ¿Pero qué demonios acababa de decir aquel maldito energúmeno, por los pantalones de Merlín?

¿Casarse? Claro que Rose iba a hacerlo, pero cuando estuviera cerca de los cuarenta, le daría un montón de nietos pelirrojos y, definitivamente, el padre no sería Él. Sería… bueno, no lo sabía, pero cualquier otra opción sería mejor. ¿Rose Malfoy? Por favor, antes sería Rose-señora-del-Calamar-Gigante.

¿Cómo se atrevía aquel maldito degenerado a pedirle permiso? Eh, espera un momento. Ron se dio cuenta en aquel instante que había dejado de respirar y que probablemente se habría puesto totalmente rojo. El caso era que hacía una eternidad que no se pedía permiso para pedir matrimonio. Se hacía y ya. Él no le había dicho nada a los padres de Hermione, se habían limitado a aparecerse allí al día siguiente, felices y avergonzados. Es más, estaba seguro casi al cien por cien que su propio padre tampoco lo había hecho. No por nada sus padres se casaron a las puertas de una guerra.

Así que, muy orgulloso de sus años de práctica conteniendo su rabia antes de empezar a gritar barbaridades sin parar, respiró profundamente y dijo en un tono de voz grave y peligroso:

—¿Me estás pidiendo permiso para pedirle matrimonio a mi hija?

Él se revolvió, visiblemente nervioso. Dirigió una rápida mirada al campo y se acomodó la bufanda naranja alrededor del cuello.

—En realidad no, señor Weasley. Tenía pensado pedírselo a Rose esta noche. Pero después me acordé de que es altamente probable que usted quiera matarme por ello, así que me pareció conveniente informarle a usted antes. Así, si va a matarme, mejor dejar a Rose sin novio que sin prometido, ¿no cree? Ah, y ya puestos a matarme, puede hacerlo aquí. Así tendrá miles de testigos que podrán afirmar que ha sido totalmente justificado.

Maldito fuera Él. Maldito fuera Scorpius Malfoy y su irónico sentido del humor. Si hubiera pronunciado esas palabras cualquier otra persona con otro apellido, habría reído abiertamente por ese genial sarcasmo durante horas. Pero no, tenía que ser Él. Y Ron no podía permitirse apreciar su sentido del humor.

No podía gustarle nada de Él. Era un Malfoy. Un horrible sangrepura. Descendiente de mortífagos. Un hombre con un sentido del humor demasiado cínico (similar al suyo, por cierto). No era un digno Gryffindor (un inteligente Ravenclaw, como Rosie). Un jugador de Quidditch mediocre (que al final no era tan malo si se concentraba). Alguien demasiado aficionado a los libros (igual que su querida Rose). Muy dado a hacer comentarios insolentes (y brillantes). Con mucho respeto por la sabiduría. Admirador de los valientes. Alguien junto a quien Rose era incapaz de borrar el rastro de una sonrisa de sus labios…

Maldición. Él era terriblemente odioso. Y aún así, no podía odiarlo. No podría haber alguien más capaz de hacer feliz a su pequeña que él.

Emitió un lamento por lo bajo. Como si estuvieran a millones de años luz de allí, oyó los gritos de la multitud a su alrededor celebrando un nuevo gol de los Magpies. Ron tomó una gran bocanada de aire y mirando con una seriedad mortal al hombre frente a él, dijo:

—Hazlo, Malfoy. Y como se te ocurra hacerle el más mínimo daño a Rose, no vas a tener suficiente universo para huir de mí.

* * *

Cuando al día siguiente, Rose y Él anunciaron a la familia reunida en la Madriguera que se habían prometido, nadie creyó por unos interminables segundos que Ron siguiera tan tranquilo bebiendo de su vaso. Ginny le escrutó con la mirada como si esperara que le diera un ataque al corazón de un momento a otro. La mayoría de sus sobrinas le miraron fijamente con la boca abierta. Albus y Harry observaban con idénticas expresiones pasmadas su falta de reacción. Hermione tenía la mano casi cerrada sobre la varita, lista para conjurar un escudo o lo que fuera necesario.

—Felicidades, chicos, me alegro por vosotros—dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo Ron, levantando su vaso, como si no inmutarse cuando tu hija anuncia que va a casarse con el hijo de tu peor enemigo fuera algo que hiciera todos los días.

Y entonces, todos prorrumpieron en gritos de felicidad. Rose corrió hacia él y le abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras los demás se acercaban a felicitar uno a uno al futuro miembro de la familia. Mientras abrazaba a Rose, la mirada de Ron viajó a través de la habitación hasta dar con la del futuro marido. Estuvo a punto de sonreírle, pero se contuvo. Se miraron fijamente, y ambos asintieron. Ron estaba seguro de que recordaba las últimas palabras que le había dicho al respecto.

_—Y como se te ocurra darme nietos que no sean pelirrojos, vas a morir de verdad._

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_No debería estar escribiendo esto. Tenía pensado este fic como un one-shot corto (que al final se alargó un poquito), pero definitivamente sin continuación. Pero entonces **PottericaTwilighterVictoria **me comentó una idea para un posible epílogo, y se me empezó a formar una escena en la cabeza... que acabó de tomar forma ayer a las dos de la madrugada, y no me pude resistir. Y así salió este momento entre Ron y Scorpius, siete años después. Cabe mencionar que aquí Ron ya tiene alrededor de 50 años, y me imagino que ha tenido tiempo suficiente para aprender a no saltar de indignación al instante, ¿no? Bueno, muchísimas gracias a todos por leer, y recordad que cualquier review es bienvenido.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
